


2 is better than 1

by Rr72hrs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs
Summary: *Eddy/Brett*OOC, nsfw
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	2 is better than 1

片場充滿著工作人員們的交談聲，作為新來的藝人助理，還是第一天，Eddy本該跟著忙碌起來，可眼前的景象卻讓他目瞪口呆。  
雙人床上坐的是本片的主演Brett Yang，也是Eddy大學時期曾經暗戀過的學長，自己正是他的助理。  
當年學校裡的大紅人，是學霸也是小提琴主席，被師長們說會有大好未來，人人稱羨的他，風光畢業後居然跑來拍同志色情片？  
看回床上的人，Brett穿著浴袍，看起來是剛沖完澡，髮尾的水滴不斷滴落，身上還冒著些許熱氣，臉頰、頸脖、手腕和腳踝，這些沒被遮到部分隱隱透露著粉色。他正閉著眼休息，睫毛微微抖動，眼下淡淡的青色在白皙的皮膚上格外明顯，或許是工作量多所導致。

似乎是感受到他人的視線，Brett睜開眼，一下就和不遠處的Eddy對上了。  
Eddy馬上避開眼神，低頭看著一片空白的筆記本在假裝工作，下一秒卻聽見Brett向他喊，「新人，過來。」  
他抬起頭，左看右看，確認是在叫自己後才小跑到對方身邊。  
「你是我的新助理吧？」  
「幫我吹頭髮，我有點累。」Brett將吹風機遞給他，隨後又繼續閉目養神。  
「好、好的！」Eddy像個機器人一樣接過，又像個士兵一樣大聲答道，逗得Brett笑了出來。

第一個工作是吹頭髮，Eddy小心翼翼，盡量不讓熱風和Brett的頭皮有過長時間的接觸。  
柔軟順滑的髮絲，以及下方散發出牛奶香味的體香。  
「好軟⋯好香⋯⋯」不經意將心裡話脫口而出後，Eddy想遮嘴卻發覺沒手，只是啊了聲。  
幸好吹風機的聲音大，加上Brett在休息沒做任何反應，應該是沒被聽見。呼，他鬆了口氣。

過了約半個小時，部分工作人員們大多都各就各位，其他則被請去外面等待。  
Brett換了一身學生制服靠在床頭半躺著，他有意地解開了最上方的兩顆扣子，胸前呈現V字但沒完全敞開，不過一旁的Eddy看了很是想把襯衫給縫起來。  
此時片場走進了另一位男人，看上去有個三十來歲。  
見男人走到Brett面前友好地談話，Eddy大概能猜到，男人就是待會要配合Brett並和他做的演員。

待收音師及攝影師確認器材開始運作後，場記走到中央準備打板，吵雜的片場瞬間安靜下來，兩位演員進入狀態，接著就是導演的一聲“action”。  
Eddy第一次親眼見到開拍前的流程，也是第一次看見Brett能將剛才和男人聊天時嘻嘻哈哈的臉迅速收回，換成嫵媚誘人的表情。  
男人還在醞釀情緒，Eddy倒先害羞了起來。  
但本人不知道的是，後面還有更多能令他臉紅、心跳的畫面即將出現⋯⋯

隨著男人一次次的調戲，Brett被扒個精光，親吻、挑逗等前戲完畢後，終於來到色情片的重點。  
Brett把屁股撅高、手腳並跪，用後背位雖然看不見男演員的臉，卻更能帶給他刺激與快感。  
扶著微肉的腰，男人帶著性器進入。床板劇烈晃動吱吱作響，囊袋不斷碰撞臀瓣的拍打聲，粗喘和嬌喘此起彼落。  
見趴躺著的人閉起眼享受，還配合男人的每一下撞擊發出呻吟，Eddy有些不是滋味，但什麼原因他說不上來。  
他也不想承認，自己作為一個場外人居然有反應了。看向褲襠，Eddy裝沒事一樣拿筆記本遮住凸起的部位，內心則希望能趕快結束拍攝，他絕對要在宣布下班的那一刻逃回家自行解決。

幸運的是今天劇組決定提前下班，聽說是男人後面有其他行程，剩下的部分打算明天繼續拍攝。  
期待的下班時間到來，Eddy也總算是將慾望給壓下，沒  
鬧出尷尬的場面，不過為了以防萬一，他還是想趕緊離開，和導演及一個個工作人員道別後便匆匆離去。

另一邊，Brett剛從淋浴間出來，他換了套舒適的粉紅連帽衫。  
掃視了下片場，卻沒從留下來整理器材和清掃現場的人員中發現Eddy的蹤影，打聽之下才知道自己的助理在被告知能提前下班後就真的下班回家了。  
上班第一天就忘了我這個上司啊⋯⋯  
Brett扶額，他沒想叫Eddy回來，畢竟不知道對方跑到哪了，只是打電話讓前司機來接他，他身上沒錢叫車。

「這個新來的是我看過你所有前任助理們中，最差的一  
個。」前司機是個老爺爺，嘴巴還是一如既往的毒，雖然愛嘮叨，卻也是最關心、陪伴Brett最久的一個同事。  
「所以說你這次為何如此反常？」  
「以前不都是丟給上頭選，你從沒自己選過助理。」前司機看向後照鏡，後座的人在玩連帽衫的繩子彷彿沒在聽，他只好接著問，「為什麼選他？」  
「就⋯」Brett抓準時機抬起頭，窗外正好經過了他和Eddy的大學母校。  
因為他曾經喜歡過我？因為自己也曾經喜歡過他？因為自己到現在還喜歡著他？因為他沒看不起我？  
「他挺可愛的。」Brett腦中閃過多個理由，但最後還是選擇用敷衍的藉口帶過。  
駕駛座的前司機也沒多說什麼，他打開音響選了首助眠  
的古典音樂，剩下的路程就讓馬勒第五交響曲第四樂章伴著Brett。

回到家後，Eddy癱坐在玄關，他回想起今天在片場看到的畫面，Brett淫蕩地趴躺在柔軟的大床上任人肏幹，能感覺到下方的慾望又上來了。  
Eddy拖著身子進房間上網搜尋Brett Yang，沒想到Brett竟然是小有名氣的同志圈天菜。繼續往下滑，慢慢開始有作品出現，他脫下褲子一部部點進去看。說來奇怪，鏡頭拉遠拍的做愛畫面他看著沒什麼興趣，可每當特寫到Brett的臉時他又硬了起來。  
不得不說Eddy到現在對他的學長仍有留戀，即便對方現在是色情片的演員，但那又怎麼樣呢？本就不該隨意評價他人的職業。  
他走向書櫃，從書本間的縫隙抽出張照片，是兩人在Brett畢業那天拍的合照，當天想和學長拍照的人可排到法國去了呢oui oui!  
學長真的一點也沒變，一樣好看。Eddy對著照片自慰，射出的白濁沾到角落，他抽幾張拿衛生紙將其擦掉，看來一點也不緊張。  
還好照片是護貝過的，Eddy暗自慶幸道。

隔天照常上班，果然一到了片場就被上頭派來的人罵個臭頭，說是比上司提前離開，而且沒先討論好行程計畫之類的。據說是有關線民向上頭回報。

十點整Brett到達，十點半男人到達。  
開拍前Eddy也趁著空閒做了作業。一樣的畫面不同的片段，利用錯位或者道具反正不會真的進入，其實做愛的時長沒那麼久都是剪輯，高潮可以是裝的，男人有老婆了。他從工作人員那學到了寶貴的幾課。  
雖說是假做，但看到Brett的身體被別人觸碰心情還是挺糟。想到這Eddy覺得自己就像買菜的大媽，斤斤計較。

十一點整正式開拍，內容和昨天幾乎一樣，演員們只需要稍微改進表情的部分，導演說需要更多愛。  
一旁的Eddy不太懂導演的意思，他不是專業的演員，但他倒想看Brett會如何消化這個建議。  
打板、收音、攝影、action!  
床上的兩人重現昨天的體位，男人確實地用臉表現出愛，那Brett呢？

他今天沒在做愛時閉著眼，而是看向場外的Eddy，也是自己的助理、學弟。Brett眼神裡充滿著愛，看著對方時是多麼的溫柔。  
Eddy先是不明白，直到想起剛才導演所說的話才終於理解。  
不過還來不及感動，Eddy又感受到那股熱往下體衝去，現在正在拍攝，他也不想發出聲被所有人凝視，還會被發現自己勃起了。  
只好小心地走出門外，往最上層那間故障的廁所衝去。

「Brett⋯學長⋯⋯啊⋯嘶⋯⋯」因為還是上班時間的緣故，Eddy沒打算在外頭待太久，於是只好快速套弄了事。  
等他穿好褲子打開門，Brett居然站在門外。  
「結束了嗎？」Brett語氣冷淡地問。  
「誒？」  
「那換我了。」  
語畢，Eddy被推回廁所間，重心不穩跌坐在馬桶蓋上。  
Brett鎖上門，他跪下後把Eddy的褲子連同底褲脫下，彈出的性器在經過剛才那一番隨意的撫摸後居然還很有精神。  
修長的手指握住碩大，小嘴將前端含進，隨後開始上下吞吐，手部也跟著動作。  
Eddy盯著Brett的髮旋，他沒心思去想為什麼對方正在為自己口交，思緒全被酥麻的快感給蓋過。  
由於尺寸問題，Brett無法整根含入，只好轉往根部舔，或許是渴望更多，Eddy趁著Brett再次含住時壓了下他的頭，嘴裡一下被巨物塞滿甚至頂到喉頭，Brett趕緊吐出  
做乾嘔的動作，坐著的人也在這時發洩。  
Brett的眼眶因難受而泛淚，他生氣地瞪著罪魁禍首，在Eddy眼裡看來，就是一隻奶兇奶兇的小貓。

兩人並沒有停頓太久，Brett用手指抹了鈴口的精液，他脫去寬鬆的運動褲，站起來轉過身，抵著門背對Eddy為自己擴張後穴。  
等擴張完後，Brett瞄準好位置輕輕坐下，他先是慢慢搖擺臀部，熟悉後才開始輕鬆地上下跳動，使每一次的抽插都更加深入。  
做愛基本上和運動一樣，固然需花費大量體力，在好幾次深吸深吐之後，Brett再也撐不住，只好趴在Eddy身上屁股翹高向他請求幫忙。  
「嗚⋯我累了⋯⋯幫幫我⋯⋯」  
Eddy怎麼受得了對方哭哭唧唧的撒嬌，他托起渾圓的屁股蛋，力道大概能在白嫩嫩的皮膚上留下掌印。Brett累了的關係，這次換他主動用臀部進攻，Eddy不疾不徐地撞，坐的體位總能到達最深處，但這速度可要急死身上的美人。  
「嗯⋯動⋯快點⋯⋯」小貓自己扭起屁股，樣子十分色情，Eddy也加快速度，撞擊同時也發現小貓的敏感點。  
見Brett為了不發出聲音而咬嘴唇，身下的人看了心疼，向前吻他，先是輕吻上下唇，接著進入口腔內將舌尖和舌中全吸了一遍。又是想叫又是親吻，Brett最終臣服於Eddy的吻技，放任叫聲隨著頂起的每一下流出。  
故障的廁所內環繞著不可言喻的各種聲音，像是在和沒有人宣告他們倆正在做愛。在幾番快速抽插後，溫熱伴  
隨著Eddy的低吼射在體內，Brett窩在他的懷裡喘氣，兩人始終沒有分離。

完事後，兩人沒回到片場而是上頂樓吹風。  
Brett點根菸抽了起來，抽菸的樣子讓Eddy忍不住吐槽，「怎麼搞得好像你才是上我的那個？」  
Brett被逗笑，遞給他煙盒並問，「來一根嗎？」  
Eddy理所當然地拒絕了，還嫌棄說抽太多性功能會喪失，勸對方也趕緊戒掉。  
「那好。」Brett吸了口煙說，他攬過Eddy的後腦勺和他接吻，煙在口腔內打繞，乾淨的嘴被弄髒。  
兩人分開，Eddy被煙嗆得喉嚨疼，咳得眼淚都被逼出來。  
「這是最後一根，之後不抽了。」Brett將還未燃燒至一半的菸丟到地上踩熄，他可不想過沒有性的生活。

頂樓上，他們還聊了很多，卻沒有人主動說要在一起，十指緊扣的手含義為何也不清楚，但笑著的臉很幸福。

想起剛才做愛時Brett的表情，Eddy抿起嘴，欲言又止。  
「什麼？」小貓注意到他的異常，於是開口問。  
「我聽他們說高潮也能是裝的，而且學長還是專業訓練過的演員⋯⋯」Eddy有些委屈地說。  
聽見這話，Brett氣得轉過身對他喊，「跟你做的舒服才不是裝的！」  
大狗的理解能力有點遲，過了幾秒終於聽出意思，興奮地抱著他蹭臉，小貓的表情看著很嫌棄卻沒推開，這也就說明小貓也不討厭大狗的示愛嘛。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 在死線（直播）前五分鐘寫完的⋯⋯  
> 所以才能毫無罪惡感地看琴琴٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
